l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ceryx (Mohalloran)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Mini Stats for Combat StatsBCeryx/B - Deva Avenger 1 Passive Perception 19, Passive Insight 14 AC 18, Fort 13, Reflex 15, Will 15 HP 28/28, Bloodied 14, Surge Value 7, Surges 9/9 Speed 6, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenRadiant Vengeance/color, color=GreenLeading Strike/color Encounter Powers: color=redAvenging Echo/color, color=redMemory of a Thousand Lifetimes/color, color=redOath of Enmity/color, color=redChannel Divinity: Abjure Undead/color, color=redChannel Divinity: Divine Guidance/color Daily Powers: color=grayArgent Mantle/color /sblock Fluff Appearance and personality Age: unknown Gender: Male Height: 6'4" Weight: 210 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Physical Description: Weighing in at a touch over 210 lbs, Ceryx looks very wiry. His skin is a midnight blue with an almost white striping. With is falchion hanging on his left hip, Ceryx almost seems like a man with no idea what to do with himself in a fight. The blueness of his eyes is only matched by the color of the sky on the clearest of days. The lines on his body seem to make the distinct shape of a feather. Due to the coloration of his skin, the feather looks to be that of a raven. The whiteness of the outline of the feather also seems to be slightly more pure than the rest of the off-white striping on Ceryx's body, making it stand out even more beautifully. Wish List Sanguine Vestments Vicious Falchion Executioner's Bracers Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Deva *+2 INT, WIS *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Normal *Languages: Common, and choose any 2 languages *Skills: +2 History, +2 Religion *Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes Encounter Power *Astral Majesty: I have a +1 bonus to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures. *Astral Resistance: Resist 5 + 1/2 level of necrotic and radiant damage. *Immortal Origin: My spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so you are considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Class Features Deva *+1 Fortitude, +1 Will, +1 Reflex *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged *Implements: Holy Symbol *Armor of Faith: +3 to AC when not wearing heavy armor nor using a shield *Avenger's Censure: Censure of Retribution (Bonus to damage equal to Int mod when hit by anyone other than my oath target) Feats *Improved Armor of Faith level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven, Draconic Powers Powers Known *Avenger (2/1/1) **At-Will - 1st Level ***Radiant Vengeance ***Leading Strike **Encounter - 1st Level ***Avenging Echo **Daily - 1st Level ***Argent Mantle **Encounter (special) ***Oath of Enmity ***Channel Divinity: Abjure Undead ***Channel Divinity: Divine Guidance *Deva **Encounter ***Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment *'Current Load:' 8 lb *'Normal Load:' 100 lb *'Heavy Load:' 200 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 500 lb Tracking Treasure *Starting Wealth: 73 gp **Originally 100 gp. **Spent 27 gp on starting equipment. XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approved by --H.M.Gimlord Radiant Vengeance does 1d8+4 damage (not 2d4+4. It's an implement power, not a weapon power). Other than that the mechanics seem correct, and you should have no problem getting approved unless I missed something. (Which is why you'll need one more approval after me). Suggestion: You should total up your weight as well as your gold. I know you've only got 8lbs now, so it's no big deal, and not a problem for approval, but it'll help you as you accumulate wealth and equipment. Congratulations. You're approved. I'm keeping the comments here for history sake. Approval 2 Approved by Kalidrev Everything now looks as it should be. Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by H.M.Gimlord and Kalidrev' Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W